Daddy is Dead
by WolfGirl745
Summary: What is after three months of being MIA Cammie's dad is found, but he is dead. Here is Rachel's and Cammie's P.O.V on the funeral. My first One-Shot! Ally Carter owns the characters I own the plot! Cammie is seven.


**DISCLAIMER- I do not own the characters Ally Carter Does. I only own the PLOT.**

* * *

**Cammie's P.O.V**

I sat on the floor of my bedroom. Mommy had given me two dresses to wear but I couldn't choose one. I just put one on and brushed my hair. My mom silently came in and put my hair up in a French braid. Grandma, Grandpa, Aunt Abbey, Mommy, and I got into our Minivan to take the five minute drive to D.C for the funeral.

"Sweat heart we are all here for each other so don't cry so hard." Aunt Abbey whispered in my ear. We parked on the grass wet with dew. The sky was dark and grey just perfect for a funeral.

I sat in the cold folding chairs clutching my mom's hand tightly. I was crying and crying, I couldn't stop.

"Cammie it is ok we still have each other. I miss him too." My mother choked on her words.

Aunt Abby sat on my other side crying, choking on her tears. CIA agents covered the rows behind us. Only family on the front row. A couple of agents I did not know went up and laid flowers on his casket. "Daddy." I whispered to myself as the priest began talking.

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate the life of Mathew Morgan, beloved husband, father, and amazing spy. He was born November 16, 1976. And died March 17, 2000. Now would a few friends and family members please say a few words?" The priest was from the CIA so he had the clearance for my dad's funeral. He stepped down from the podium and my mom got up and stood up there her mascara running slightly, and tears streaking her cheeks.

"Thank you for coming to help us cope with the loss of Mathew. My husband was a good man. He cared about me and our daughter Cameron. He never went on a mission when I was gone he made sure there was one of us home to be there for Cammie. He loved his job and did it with a special passion. He was on the verge of being the best agent in the business. We met in college and it was love at first sight. Soon after college we were drafted into the CIA and started our family right away. I'm sorry" At the end she broke down and came back to her seat ushering me up there.

"Hi umm… My daddy and I had a special bond. After every mission he went on he would take me to the movies or to go roller skating, he even would drive to six flags if he was gone a really long time. We went to the circus before he left. I took that as a perfect time to practice my spy skills. My daddy of course caught me." Everyone laughed at my comment. Mommy stopped crying for just a moment.

"We had a lot of fun. He promised to be back in a month he said we would take me to Disney World. Now I understand why, because he would be gone much longer if he went MIA. I really miss him. I just wish I could see him again. Thank you." The thank you was really shaky.

Aunt Abbey went next, then Grandma, and Grandpa. The CIA director spoke some words, Then Joe Solomon who was working with my father on that mission and who found his body, then my dad's team wrapped it up.

"Thank you for coming everyone." The priest finished. Everyone stood as the American Flag was folded up and given to Grandma, and they gave one to mommy to. He was lowered into the ground and covered with dirt to rest in peace.

**Rachel P.O.V**

I clutched the flag to my chest careful not to let my tears drip on it. Abbey came over and wrapped me in a hug. I cried even harder knowing Mathew would never do that again.

"Rachel stop it okay, the past is in the past. You have Cammie to worry about. I do not want to lose my little squirt!" I laughed at Abbey. She is right the past is in the past, I have to take care of Cam. I am going to take that headmistress job.

I walked with everyone to the banquet hall. Cam sobbing beside me. We sat down at a table in the middle. The food came out and I stared at it. Matt's favorite meal a surf and turf. Steak, chicken, and whole lobster, with mash potatoes, and green beans. He loved that so much every time he got home I HAD to make it.

"Mommy where are my chicken nuggets!" Cammie yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Kiddo you have to eat this! Just the chicken, potatoes, and green beans ok." I said taking her steak and lobster. "Fine but you owe me some chicken nuggets." She giggles squirming in her chair. Then for the first time since the phone call telling me Matt's dead I smiled. The slideshow started. It had picture just about every day of matt's life.

I snapped back to reality when Cammie screamed, "Daddy I want my DADDY!" She ran out the door screaming.

**Cammie's P.O.V**

I ran out the door to my father's grave. The men filling the hole literally just left after pouring gravel over the top. I took my bare freezing hands and began digging at his grave wanting to be closer to him. I wanted him to hold and squeeze my hand just one last time.

"Daddy! Daddy, hold on I am coming to get you!" I scream. I dig at the cold earth.

"Cammie! Cammie stop it! Stop it now!" My mother screamed pulling me from the small hole I dug. She pulled me back and wrapped me into a hug. I cried in my mom's shoulder for at least an hour in the cold November evening. Everyone else left, even Grandma, Grandpa, and Aunt Abbey. Someone gave them a ride home and left us the car. My mom and I walked hand in hand to the minivan.

"Cam I have something to tell you." Mommy said as we drove along the highway to home.

"What?" I grumble sad and half asleep.

"We are going to move to Roseville, Virginia so I can take a job as a headmistress at an all-girl spy school. Then when you get older you can go there." She said all happy like.

"Great mom. I guess I can start fresh." I said with sarcasm. She huffed a sigh as we pulled in the driveway. I went to bed and not bothering to put on my pony rainbow pj's I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Okay I hope you liked it! I will make some more one-shots like this! Also the funeral was easy for me to imagine because I lost my Great Grand Parents, My mothers Father, My best friend (he was an adult but treated me like his best friend, he was pretty much family), and my grandmothers old boss plus his wife who were pretty much family, four puppies, and two very amazing horses who I loved very much. I set up the funeral for the puppies and horses. So yeah I lost a lot of people who were really close to me and I had to go to every funeral. I am crying as I write this but this is not to make you sad only to tell you why it was so easy to write. My Great Grand Father was a soldier so my grandmother got his flag. I miss them all so much. So I am going to stop typing because you probably are not going to read this anyways. Love you guys! Love, Wolfgirl745 =)**


End file.
